


The Pilfered Party Cannon Pussy Purchase

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Humor, Oral Sex, Sex for Favors, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: You don't steal a girl's sister's party cannon. If you do, you might just end up on the business end of a stone cold pussy for cannon exchange.
Relationships: Maud Pie/Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Pilfered Party Cannon Pussy Purchase

The Pilfered Party Cannon Pussy Purchase  
-by Drace Domino

“What do you want?” Trixie huffed, folding her arms across her chest in profound irritation. She lifted her head in haughty fashion and even offered a sharp scoffing noise, closing her eyes and doing everything she could to look indignant beyond measure. “The Great and Powerful Trixie isn’t signing autographs right now, so I’m afraid you’ll just have to go away!”

Standing at the front door to Trixie’s house, Maud Pie simply gave a slow, patient blink and spoke in her typical deadpan voice. Every word was steady and paced, her tone flat and her demeanor impossible to read. Especially for someone like Trixie that had a tendency to overextend with every single emotion, it was downright unnerving to listen to.

“I’m here because you took Pinkie Pie’s party cannon.” Maud’s explanation was simple, factual, and without a single pause in her statement. Her gaze was focused and her arms hung straight at her sides, perfectly framing her solid figure. “Give it back, Trixie.”

“I didn’t take your obnoxious little sister’s party cannon!” Trixie scoffed, stamping her foot in resistance. The young woman was dressed as if she was right in the middle of a stage show - complete with a floppy magician’s hat, a skirt that looked like it was little more than a knee-length robe, and boots with a star and moon pattern embroidered on the sides. “I won it fair and square. If she wasn’t prepared to lose it, then she shouldn’t of bet me that I couldn’t eat five packs of peanut butter crackers in under a minute!” Sure, she almost choked while doing it and it took her a solid ten minutes after to be able to talk without peanut butter and crumbs coating her tongue, but it was worth it!

“Pinkie Pie gets carried away sometimes. I’m not doubting that.” Maud Pie’s voice remained solid and steady, and she invited herself inside Trixie’s home with a slow few steps. She moved past the young woman and right into the living room, forcing the other girl to keep up with a curious look. “I’ve got something to offer you for it.”

“Ha! I highly doubt there’s anything you could offer me!” Trixie slammed the door and bounced before the other girl, gesturing to the scene laid out in the living room. Pinkie’s party cannon was there right beside Trixie’s magical box of illusion, as well as her stack of rings of illusion, and her scarves of illusion, and...a lot of various illusion-related things. “I’m going to use her party cannon in my next act...once I figure out how it works, of course. Say, I don’t suppose you happen to know how to make it stop shooting confetti and cupcakes? I would’ve thought it’d run out by now, but...ugh, the garage is a mess. I really should make your sister help me clean it up, since she didn’t tell me how it wor-”

“I’ll have sex with you if you give Pinkie the canon back.” If Maud was listening to Trixie, she sure didn’t show it, and her words were enough to make the girl immediately shut up. Trixie’s eyes went wide and even the front brim of her hat sunk down above her forehead, her entire expression overtaken with surprise. Maud, in a stark, controlled contrast to the blushing look that rushed across Trixie’s face, remained ever-calm and stoic. “I’ve seen you when we’re changing for gym class. You have a penis that gets rock hard surrounded by all the other girls.”

There was a long, awkward pause before Maud spoke once more.

“That was a joke.” She continued. “Because rocks are kind of my thing. But I’m serious about the offer.”

“Y...You...you want to...whaaaat?!” Trixie’s normally unflappable attitude and her smug determination were swiftly set aside, and she stumbled back on a heel as she regarded the other girl. Her eyes couldn’t help but look Maud up and down several times in quick succession, from the tip of her purple-maned head all the way down her drab, deep blue dress down to the heavy boots she wore. She had a powerful figure but hardly one that most would call alluring - at least, if they never saw her changing during gym class. Which Trixie certainly had. There were curves hiding underneath the stoic girl’s horrible fashion choices, and Trixie could already feel her body tensing in response to the sudden offer. “W-Well...well, I...I think that…”

“What’s it going to be, Trixie?” Maud asked, still as deadpan in her tone as ever. She gestured to the couch right there in the living room, and put a hand against the front of her belt that was stylishly draped across the center of her horrendously bland skirt. “I’ll do it right here and now and leave with Pinkie’s party cannon. Do we have a deal?”

“I...I…” Trixie had to think fast. She glanced back and forth from the ill-gotten party cannon to the other prize offered, and each time she looked back to Maud she had more and more trouble peeling her eyes in the other direction. Beneath her own skirt her member was starting to twitch within her panties, stiffening and bulging just like it did every time she was changing during gym class. Finally, Trixie couldn’t resist the offer, although she would be damn sure to angle for more if she was going to give up such a great prop for her magic show. “I want a blowjob, too! The Great and Powerful Trixie demands you suck her off before she fucks you…!”

“Deal.” Maud didn’t even hesitate, and pointed once more to the couch. “Sit down, I’ll help you get your rocks off.”

Another long, awkward pause.

“That was also a joke. Rocks are kind of my thing.”

“Yes, Maud, I know.”

***

Trixie squirmed in the center of the couch, her eyes going wide and a nervous gulp running through her throat. She didn’t expect that her acquisition of Pinkie’s party cannon would lead to losing her virginity that afternoon after school, but she wasn’t about to complain! In the moments after Maud’s illicit offer Trixie had come to feel like her panties were far, far too constricting, and now the other girl had knelt between her feet right in front of the couch and was in the process of lifting her skirt. With the same flat expression Maud revealed Trixie’s panties and the enormous bulge that was sporting within them - the illusionist was packing an impressively big cock, and it was no wonder that Maud and half of CHS had noticed it during gym class changing sessions.

“You have a really big penis, Trixie.” Coming from Maud, it sounded less like the fawning praise of a would-be lover and more like the analytical perspective of an uninvolved third party. Even with that tone, she was moving her hands forward to tug at the waistband of the other girl’s panties, slowly beginning to reveal it to the open air. “I suppose it’s probably good for me, too. If I can handle this as my first one, I’ll be ready for any others in the future.”

“T-This is your first time, too?” Trixie squirmed, and bit her bottom lip as her member finally flopped forward. It stood straight up, pulsing with teenage energy and hormones, a beautiful blue beacon of warm flesh. A dot of precum already clung to the tip and just underneath the shaft sat her sack, already scooped up into one of Maud’s palms. The Pie sister was clearly focused on tackling the task without much chatter, as she soon slipped her other hand around the base of Trixie’s shaft and slid her face close to the tip. “Y-You’re really giving me your virginity just to get your sister’s stupid cannon back?!”

“I love Pinkie Pie.” Maud offered in casual response, and it was the only answer she gave before her tongue stuck out and cradled Trixie’s tip atop it. She soon engulfed the girl’s blue cockhead in her mouth, closing her gray lips around that throbbing shaft and slipping her head forward. Inch by inch she took Trixie’s cock into her mouth, cradling it with her tongue the entire team and keeping her hands tentatively tending to her length. The smooth fingers underneath Trixie’s balls continued to roll and tease them while the hand around her base remained a bit more firm, holding her steady as she sucked her down until her lips hit her fingers.

And just like that, without ceremony or the slightest bit of romance, Trixie knew what it felt like to have her cock stuffed into the warm, wet mouth of another woman. She went cross eyed from delight and her hips rocked suddenly forward, her lap rising from the couch as she tried to thrust further into Maud’s mouth. The Pie sister was significantly stronger than her, however, and it became very clear that if this was happening it was happening at her pace. Even though Trixie’s hips tried to shove deeper, tried to buck faster into Maud’s inviting mouth, there was only so much she could claim. Only so much that the stoic, patient older girl was willing to give.

“T...This is...ohh, this is...wow!” Trixie was at a loss for words, her eyes wide as she stared down at the face bobbing up and down in her lap. Maud’s eyes weren’t particularly expressive but they were undeniably beautiful - the smoldering, stern green gaze of a girl that knew exactly who she was. Maud maintained firm eye contact as she sucked Trixie down to the base again and again, constantly flicking her tongue to keep the girl’s dick twitching and delighted. The slow, steady wet noises that Maud’s lips made were the only sounds coming from her, although Trixie herself was torn between whimpering in submissive glee and screaming about how great and powerful she felt. “H-Ha…! Your mouth makes a fine place for Trixie to hold her magnificent member! When she cums, I do hope you’ll thank her for the treat!”

Trixie was still Trixie, after all. If it was anyone else sucking her dick they would’ve rolled their eyes at the ludicrous demand, but Maud simply maintained the same steady eye contact as she worked. It went on like that for a few more long, wet moments - the Pie sister slurping up and down with an increasing speed the more and more she grew comfortable with it, ushering Trixie’s cock to the entrance of her throat and continually keeping it soaked in her spit. Her hands kept teasing the girl’s sack and shaft in tandem with her lips and before too long Trixie could feel her arousal bubble over - the first orgasm brought on by another woman rushing within her. She gave such a violent buck of her hips that her magician hat flopped all the way over her eyes, and in a moment of delightful glee she felt her dick rest directly in the center of Maud’s mouth, perfectly cradled for the release of her cream.

Maud let her eyes close, since Trixie’s were already blocked by the brim of her hat. As the cum began to rush from the tip of the illusionist’s length, Maud relied on her steady and patient demeanor to carry her through - swallowing manageable mouthfuls as they arrived. It was almost mechanical the way she handled it, her throat tightening and gulping down every squirt of spunk, not allowing herself to savor any of it until she sensed Trixie was finally finished. The other girl was left gasping and trembling and Maud looked no worse for the wear, save for the fact that her fingers were left wet from her own spit and her tongue was coated in white. Smoothly, Maud peeled herself away from Trixie’s member and gazed up to see the other girl collecting herself, pushing her hat back up only to see the Pie sister open her mouth to reveal the last bit of cum she saved.

Maud allowed Trixie a long look, a chance to take in the sight of her pink muscle coated in white, just before closing her lips and swallowing in a single, final gulp. And then, in full concordance with Trixie’s past request, spoke.

“Thank you for the treat.” Her voice sounded programmed, but no less exciting. As Trixie’s cock was left still-hard and standing straight from her lap, Maud slowly stood up and moved her hands to the edge of her skirt. She lifted it up to reveal a pair of plain panties the same color as the skirt itself - although with a noticeable wet mark upon the front. As Maud exposed her undergarments she tilted her head, looking down to Trixie as she spoke. “Are you ready to fuck me now?”

“...’kay.” Trixie just stammered, and her hat flopped in front of her eyes yet again.

***

With her panties pulled down and looped around a single ankle, Maud crept forward on the couch and braced her knees to either side of Trixie’s lap. With the same emotionless presence she slid a hand around the base of the other girl’s member and lined it up against her folds, shifting forward until she could feel the tip of that already-soaked member rubbing back and forth over her entrance. Trixie was little more than a murmuring bundle of excitement, pushing her hat back up upon her head and staring Maud right in the eyes as the Pie girl began to take her inside. Her motions were precise and unflinching - no trace of hesitation within her as she took both of their virginities in a fluid, smooth motion.

Trixie practically convulsed at the impact, her voice breaking out into the living room with a sharp gasp and her hands slapping to the sides of the couch to brace herself. Either Maud was scandalously tight or she really was incredibly endowed, for the embrace of the gray-skinned girl on her cock was unlike anything Trixie had ever felt. A whine ran from the back of her throat as Maud settled down into her lap, the skirt falling right back into place and hiding the visible proof of their union. Without another word Maud’s hands lifted to press against Trixie’s shoulders, and with the same stoic expression started to rock back and forth.

Trixie was rarely caught silent, but even she had trouble thinking of what to say in that heated moment. Maud Pie was unlike any other girl at Canterlot High, and as she ushered Trixie into her pussy it was at the same time exactly what the illusionist would have expected and yet something she was wildly unprepared for. Maud was a beautiful girl even if she wasn’t the most emotional, and even though she was doing this for the expressed purpose of helping her sister, her pussy was soaked, warm, and inviting. She thrust herself back and forth, bouncing up and down on Trixie’s lap, claiming the girl’s member all the way to the hilt each and every time. She only spoke after she had been riding for a solid minute or two, and even though her motions were getting quicker, it was impossible to tell by the look on her face that she was getting fucked.

“You can touch my breasts if you want. Or not. Whatever you prefer.” She spoke simply, plainly, and without a trace of preference. “Or kiss me. So long as I get Pinkie’s cannon back when we’re done.”

“Oh! Uh...y-yes!” Trixie finally found the strength to speak, lifting a hand triumphantly and pointing to the sky. “The Great and Powerful Trixie is a fantastic lover! Allow me to demonstrate!”

Awkward, virginal groping against Maud’s surprisingly full chest and a sudden kiss with a mouth open just a bit too wide followed. Trixie’s tongue slathered forward and gave Maud an undeniably messy kiss - although the Pie sister returned it by stretching open her own lips and giving as well as she got. She practically mirrored Trixie’s motions as she continued to bounce quicker and quicker, her slit giving Trixie’s cock a firm, wet grip that was far more accommodating than one would think. She even heaved her chest against Trixie’s awkward squeezing through her dress, and the illusionist could feel her nipples stiffening from below the fabric.

If Trixie didn’t know better, she’d assume that Maud was enjoying this far more than she was letting on! And...really, she’d almost have to be, considering what she was letting on amounted to the personality of a dishcloth.

The “passion” between the two continued, with Trixie fumbling and groping and kissing with an unrestrained tongue all while Maud bounced on the girl’s lap with a nearly-mechanical force and pressure. It wasn’t long after that attention that Trixie started to feel surging pleasure rumble through her, and both the strength of her eager palms and the intensity of her kiss grew against the objects of their affection. Her member was pulsing, twitching, quivering within Maud’s warm grip, and with perfect precision the gray-skinned girl slapped herself down atop Trixie’s lap one more time for the last pump needed to push her over the edge.

“Ahh…!” Trixie cried out into the other woman’s mouth, breaking the kiss amidst ribbons of spit still connecting their lips from that sloppy, awkward press. Her cock was unleashing a torrent of cum for the second time in short order, and it felt no less potent or rich as she squirted within Maud’s inviting entrance. Her entire body shook and her head suddenly flopped forward, face landing against the center of Maud’s ample bust as she felt her own spunk rush across her, bathing her length within the other girl’s pussy. “H...Hah...that...that was…”

“Great and powerful.” Maud responded in her typical thoughtful tone. “You rocked my world.”

With a whimper, Trixie lifted her face from Maud’s bust and gazed up at her. Brow lined with sweat, crumpled hat askew on her head, she waited for the other girl to explain that it was a joke. When no such explanation came, Trixie gave her an exasperated look.

“Annnnd?”

“No and.” Maud responded, and offered a slow blink. “I enjoyed our time together immensely. We can do it again sometime, provided you give Pinkie’s party cannon ba-”

Maud was suddenly interrupted, but not by anything the newly-stunned Trixie said or did. It was the sound of the front door to Trixie’s home slamming open, and then an excitable, eager, familiar voice filling the air.

“All right, Trixie, I want my party cannon back, and I have just the thing to offer!” Pinkie Pie charged straight into the living room, and when she did the entire scene was laid out before her. Maud resting on Trixie’s lap, her skirt just barely lifted so that her gray, well-toned ass was exposed. The sight of Trixie’s plump blue dick inside of the other girl was barely visible, and along with it the steady trails of cum that were oozing down her length. Maud looked over her shoulder at her little sister and even brought a hand from Trixie’s chest forward, giving her a single, tiny wave.

“Hello, Pinkie.” She offered flatly. “I already got your party cannon back.”

Pinkie Pie, blushing vibrantly and giving her big sister a pouty Pinkie glare, had only one response.

“Maaaaaaaaaaud!” She whined. “You stole my idea!”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my work through 2019! [Follow me on Twitter if you wanna see more!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
